Angel of Mercy
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = James D. Parriott | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Alan J. Levi | Production = 44403 | Original = 28 January 1976 | Prev = Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II) | Next = A Thing of the Past | Related = }} Jaime Sommers is sent to Costa Bravo with helicopter pilot Jack Starkey to rescue the American ambassador. Summary Helicopter pilot Jack Starkey resents the presence of Jaime Sommers on a rescue mission because she is a female, but she soon proves herself to the pilot. The rescue becomes complicated when the ambassador's wife is trapped in a collapsed building at the Vector 4 Depot. Jaime and Jack are soon joined by a local boy, Julio whose parents were killed by the guerrilla soldiers. Deconstructed Quotes Oscar: Do you realize how much money we could make if I patented you as a household tool? Jaime: It would be a lot safer too. ---- Jaime: It's not the mission - I'll do that. It's the part about being a nurse. Oscar, I can't even put on a band-aid! Oscar: Oh, I don't think there'll be any doctoring, Jaime. Now, here's a uniform. Jaime: Uh-huh, and a first aid manual? Oscar: We'll be arriving at Costa Bravo in about - oh, two hours, and you'll have plenty of time to just... uh... cram. Jaime: Let's hope that the teacher can cram a lot better than her kids. (starts reading the first aid manual) "How to stop arterial bleeding"? Oh, Oscar... I... I... (covers her face) Oscar: (laughs and gives her a hug) You're going to make it, pal. Jaime: You're nuts. ---- (Oscar and Jaime watch a helicopter fly erratically overhead). Jaime: Is that my pilot? Oscar: His name is Jack Starkey, and he's the finest helicopter pilot alive. Jaime: Yeah? Who says? Oscar: He says. Jaime: (sarcastically) Oh, good. ---- Jaime: Well I don't know what you're worried about, Starkey. Starkey: Bullets, mostly. Jaime: Well nobody's gonna shoot at a medical team. Starkey: No, they'll give us Hershey bars, right? Wrong. ---- Starkey: I admire your courage, Sommers. I'm not so sure about your brain. ---- Starkey: Well, we can't take Julio with us. The kid can barely walk; he'll slow us down. Jaime: I'll carry him. Starkey: You'll what? Jaime: He can ride on my shoulders. Starkey: You'll never make it; your legs aren't strong enough. Jaime: Well, then, you carry him. Starkey: Me carry him? Not in a blue moon, a month of Sundays, or till Biloxi, Mississippi freezes over, am I walking through the jungle with a kid on my back, and that's final! (Camera pans up to show Julio riding on Starkey's shoulders). Jaime: How're your legs holding up? Starkey: Fine. Good exercise. ---- (Julio pulls the snake that Jaime killed earlier out of his bag). Jaime: You eat those? Julio: Si. Good meat, but they are hard to catch. You killed it, so half belongs to you. (gestures towards Jaime) Jaime: (jumping back) Uh... Julio... finders, keepers, honey. It's all yours. Julio: Gracias. Since you don't want it. ---- Starkey: We're gonna have to hide in the jungle. Jaime: The jungle? What happened to the plane? Starkey: It's hopeless. It's got pretzels for landing gear. ---- Jaime: (fixes the landing gear of the plane) Okay, now does that do it? Starkey: How'd you do that? Jaime: Starkey, get these blocks outta here, get in the plane, and I'll go get the others. Starkey: Well, maybe I should... Jaime: (exasperated) Starkey... Starkey: (quickly) Yes, ma'am. ---- Starkey: Sommers, we got a problem. the engine won't turn over; the battery's dead. Jaime: Well, what if I spin the propeller? Starkey: Aw, you can't - it's too heavy. You... (looks at Jaime, who shoots him a dirty look) On second thought... ---- Trivia Opening Credits * The Bionic Woman theme song that is played during the opening title/credits was changed from its first version in Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II). The first version had included a rather fast beat of drums being played throughout the theme. This newer version is the more recognizable of the two. Closing Credits * Rather than the standard theme music, the closing credits music is a longer version of the action music usually heard over the recap of Jamie's parachuting accident in the opening credits. Continuity * The scene shown outside of the Ventura Air Force Base at the beginning of the episode, in which the school bus arrives, is also used in the next episode A Thing of the Past. As the bus turns to enter the Base, Donald O'Connor, who plays bus driver Harry Anderson, can clearly be seen driving the bus which serves to place this episode chronologically before A Thing of the Past. * Oscar invokes Code Snow White to obtain priority take off clearance at Ventura. The code had been introduced in The Return of the Bionic Woman as a high-level OSI code. In later Bionic Woman episodes, Jaime would adopt a number of Snow White-related code names. Character * The phone number listed on the phone in Jaime's classroom is 555-2368. This is the same phone number listed on the phone in her apartment. Story * This episode establishes Jaime's hatred of snakes, a story element which is used several times throughout the series (Fly Jaime, Doomsday Is Tomorrow (Part II), Once a Thief). * Jaime uses her bionics to kill for the first time when she crushes the snake. * This is the first episode featuring Jaime Sommers in which Rudy Wells does not appear (his only appearance this season will be in "Fly Jaime"). * Jaime's repair work on the airplane is reminiscent of Steve Austin's similar work in "Little Orphan Airplane". Gaffes * Ambassador Morehouse's call for help is presented two different ways when Oscar is playing the tape back - the first time as, "Vector Four Depot... Bombed... Help", then almost immediately after that, "Help... Vector Four Depot... Bombed". * Anytime the tape is being rewound (either by Oscar, or manually by Jaime), there shouldn't be any sounds of any kind - particularly chipmunk speech - because that should only happen if there is any playback and rewinding happening at the same time. * How the heck does Jaime know exactly when to stop rewinding the tape manually?? * The sound effect that accompanies bionic throwing begins before Jaime actually throws the helicopter door away (and she doesn't really throw it far enough to justify the sound since she more or less just tosses it aside). Gallery Image:Morehouses.jpg|Ambassador Morehouse and wife, trapped beneath 4 tons of rubble at Vector 4 Depot Image:Rescue1.jpg|Guerrillas in hot pursuit of the escape plane Image:Rescue2.jpg|Aboard an old aircraft, praying for liftoff! Image:14071032030r.jpg 103